Glitches
A glitch, otherwise known as a "bug" or "fault", is an error in the game that produces an effect that was unintended by programmers. Glitches can cause minor/severe problems for the player. It should also be noted that glitches and hacks are different things, the latter requiring the intentional modification and abuse, whilst glitches are unintentional but can still be abused. Below are glitches that can be found in the Zombies mode of the Call of Duty games. Minor glitches are not included. Shi No Numa *In the Fishing Hut, Comm Room (hard, but possible), and Doctor's Quarters, the mystery box spawns close enough to the perk machine, so it is possible to get more than two weapons. To do this, you need to open the mystery box. While the weapons are still cycling in the air, run to the perk machine and buy the perk. While your character is still drinking the perk, run back to the mystery box and take the weapon. You should now have three weapons. This can be repeated as many times as your point count will allow; just get downed, have a teammate revive you and repeat. Also, in order to do this you must have anywhere from 2450 points to 3950 depending on the cost of the perk machine. ( {Revive Soda = 1500pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 2450) ( {Speed Cola = 3000pts} + {950pts to activate mystery box} = 3950. **Remember to check what weapon you get from the mystery box first as if you get molotov cocktails this will not work. **Note that this will only work in the Doctors Quarters or the Fishing Hut because the distance between the perk machine and mystery box is very short. It is possible to do this in Storage, but it requires the player to press the use button in less than a second. Forcefield - If a player goes up to a window, dies, and then in the next round stands in the corner below the hanging man, the zombies will walk to the staircase. This gun glitch works in all four huts but is very difficult to do in the Comm Room and Storage. *This requires a player to die in one of the rooms (Storage, Communications room, etc.) and then crouch walk into the first wall (not the door). If done properly, the zombies will stay in the swamp. *It is possible to get on top of the fishing hut using this glitch. If you jump on the barrel/generator outside the door (difficult but can be done with practice) and jump for the roof you will end up on the roof. Also there is a hole in the roof geometry that will allow you to enter the fishing hut without opening the door. *If you manage to dislodge the hanging body with a well placed grenade, any zombie that touches it will die and if the player touches it the game will restart and the colour scheme might be changed. *In the main hut, if you go down stairs (open up the Warning Gate) and into the small "room" by the mystery box (there's only one window) and crouch in the two corners in the back, Hellhounds will run into your sight, then run out back into the main part of the room. They will repeat this until killed. WARNING! Not all Hellhounds will do this. Most will still attack you. This glitch only works with two people. However, if playing with more than two people, and one (or two) of people go down, and two are in this room, then it may work. Der Riese *In single-player, a strange, but minor glitch causes Dempsey to answer his own quote at the start of every match (for example, Dempsey will say "We need to turn the power back on" and then "Oorah" very quietly at the start of the match). This doesn't seem to happen in multiplayer. *Occasionally during a Co-Op game if a player leaves the game the characters quotes will become mixed up with the players that left such as Takeo saying "Someone is not sharing their ammo..." if Nikolai was to leave and he ran out of ammo after. *When playing solo, after the player is killed, if the player continually hits (Y/Triangle) (weapon switch), you will play in third person mode once the next game begins. The third person mode is very hard to play in, as there is no crosshairs, making it hard to aim. The knife attack still damages them as normal, but after the third round, the combination of too many zombies packed together and not enough points to get farther in the map will lead to death. *In Co-Op and Solo, a glitch may occur which causes no zombies to spawn. Instead, zombies can be heard dieing constantly, and grenades can be chucked towards the zombie spawn area to gather small amounts of points. Though this glitch might seem good for gaining a high level, it is very useless, as no doors can be opened with the small amount of points you are given. *At the spawn, go near the Pack-a-Punch machine and walk torwards the edge of the platform until you fall a little, but not completely off of the edge, and wait. As long as you are in this position, zombies cannot hurt you. If they come from behind you, they will simply walk off the edge.